Rainy Night 2
by Animefouryou
Summary: Hiei ends up with the Makai will add more later


A Rainy Night 2 It was raining badly Kurama was reading a book in bed he felt jittery he hadn't heard from Hiei in a long while he was a little worried when a tapping on the window alerted his attention Kurama got up he opened the window Hiei was standing their soaking wet shivering badly and he looked exhausted Hiei sneezed a little. " Hiei come in your freezing." Kurama replies in concern Hiei came in he stood on the floor. "Ahh Choo." Hiei replies he felt awe full. " I don't feel so good Kurama." Hiei replies. "You've caught a cold." Kurama replies. " Let's run you a bath and get you some dry clothes." Kurama replies leading Hiei to the bathroom Hiei was a little dazed. "Ahh Choo." Hiei replies. " Hiei you look pale." Kurama replies he put his hand to Hiei's forehead. " Hiei you are really warm then usual I should check your temperature." Kurama replies he took the thermometer from his cabinet he put it in Hiei's ear it beep and went up. " You have a fever of 103.00 its high let's get you warmed up your shivering." Kurama replies as he turned on the tub faucet letting it fill up. " I'll give you some privacy I'll leave sweats at the door." Kurama replies leaving the bathroom Hiei undress he turned the faucet he got in the tub he began bathing himself he then use some of Kurama's shampoo he rinsed himself off he felt so sick and feverish Hiei got out he wanted to lay down and rest he got a towel and dried himself off then wrapped a towel around himself he felt stuffed up and his cheeks were a little red Hiei opened the door he took the sweats and close the door he got dress and then put the towel on the bar Hiei felt dizzy he left the bathroom. " Ahh Choo." Hiei replies sneezing and he didn't stop. Kurama came up to him. " Let's get you to bed I've made you some soup." Kurama replies leading Hiei to his room Kurama fluffed up some pillows for Hiei he sat him down covered him with a blanket Kurama set the tray on Hiei's lap Hiei began to eat. " I'll call everyone else do you want Yukina here?" Kurama asks. Hiei looked up he was shaking. " She already knows Kurama I told her a week ago she didn't take it too well she's mad at me she won't talk to me I've tried to go see her but she won't even look at me she rejected me." Hiei replies tears falling down his face turning into tear gems. " Oh Hiei I'm so sorry why didn't you say anything to me?" Kurama asks. " I was too upset over it and still am." Hiei replies Kurama felt so bad he decided to call Yukina. " Finish your soup then take a nap." Kurama replies Hiei began coughing badly. " Hiei that cough sounds bad drink some juice." Kurama replies Hiei drank some juice he was done Kurama took the tray Hiei began sneezing he held a tissue to his nose blowing it his little nose all red. " I'll be back I'll bring the Tv back up." Kurama replies. " Okay." Hiei replies Kurama left the room he put the tray back he cleaned the bowl and juice and put it away he got on the phone and dialed the temples number. " Yukina speaking." Yukina replies. " Yukina I know you know about Hiei he told me that he told you who he was." Kurama replies. " I'm not speaking to him." Yukina replies angrily. " Yukina he was crying when he told me not fake real tears he was crushed that you won't see him you rejected your own brother how do you think it made him feel it hurt him terribly that he couldn't talk about it he's my best friend you're his baby sister he's all alone in the world with out anyone no place to live he's sick he's got the Makai flu he has a high fever he's coughing and sneezing badly he was out in the storm all soaking wet shivering please come see him he needs you." Kurama replies. "Alright I'll come and see my brother and apologize for hurting his feeling I love Hiei he's my brother I'm on my way." Yukina replies hanging up the phone Kurama called Yusuke Kuwabara they were on their way. Kurama went upstairs to check on Hiei who was still awake sitting on the bed sneezing. " Hiei I'm getting you a mask your contagious and I could get sick." Kurama replies he went to his mother's room he went to her cabinet he got a medical mask and went back to his room he sat next to Hiei he put the straps behind Hiei's ears the mask covered his nose and mouth. Hiei began coughing. "Hiei your sister is coming she wants to talk to you Kuwabara Yusuke Keiko Shizuru are too." Kurama replies. " Okay Ahh Choo." Hiei replies. " I know you feel awe full right now but it will be alright." Kurama replies Hiei laid against the pillows the doorbell rang. " Its your sister." Kurama replies heading downstairs he opened the door it was Yukina. " Come in." Kurama replies Yukina entered Kurama's house. " I want to see Hiei." Yukina replies. " Alright he's upstairs in bed he's sick with the Makai flu." Kurama replies taking Yukina upstairs to his room she saw Hiei laying against the pillows she also notice he had a mask on. " Hiei." Yukina replies. " Yukina Ahh Choo." Hiei replies sneezing he then cough. " Hiei I'm sorry I turned you away rejected you I shouldn't have I should have been more understanding to you I understand you were scared and frighten how I would react forgive me?" Yukina asks. " I forgive you." Hiei replies through the mask. "Ahh Choo." Hiei replies and two seconds later Hiei sneezed again " Ahh Choo." Hiei replies he undid the left strap of the mask and got a tissue and blew his nose then threw it in the garbage. " Kurama thirsty." Hiei replies Kurama went down while he was gone Yukina sat near Hiei. " Yukina I'm sorry I never told you until last week I've been bitter angry and all alone feeling unwanted unloved." Hiei replies sadly. "Shh your not alone anymore." Yukina replies running her fingers through Hiei's hair, which had a lot of sweat in it. " Hiei you're sweating a lot." Yukina replies in concern. " I'm running a fever of 103.00." Hiei replies Kurama returned with a cup of juice with a straw. " Take it nice and slow." Kurama replies Hiei drank a little he then put it on the table next to the bed he put the mask back on. " Ahh Choo I can't stop sneezing." Hiei complains then Hiei coughed for the next forty- five minutes. "Shh its alright maybe you should go to sleep." Yukina replies when Yusuke Kuwabara Shizuru Botan Koenma Keiko came in. " Hey what's up?" Yusuke Kuwabara asks. " Hiei is sick with the Makai flu." Kurama replies. "Ahh Choo." Hiei replies they could tell Hiei was sick his face was red they noticed sweat on his forehead. " He is." Yusuke replies. " Hiei you hungry?" Kurama asks. " No not right now." Hiei replies he then coughed and sneezed. " He needs to sleep." Kurama replies Hiei lied down Kurama lifted Hiei up he put three pillows on the bed he fluffed them a little he lied Hiei down Hiei was already asleep Kurama covered him with a blanket Hiei coughed a little but didn't wake. " He needs to rest let's go downstairs to talk." Kurama replies he turned off the light they filed out of the room downstairs. " Hiei's never been sick in his life." Yusuke replies. " I know but he'll get through it." Kurama replies. " How long before my brother gets over this?" Yukina asks. " The Makai flu last two weeks." Kurama replies. " That long?" Yukina Koenma asks. " Yes Hiei was out in the rain for he had no where to go he came to me cold wet shivering." Kurama replies. Meanwhile upstairs demons appeared in Kurama's room. " Let's kill Hiei the forbidden child while he's asleep." The demons replied taking there swords out preparing to strike Hiei down. Hiei woke up he began to sneeze not even noticing the demons. "Ahh Choo." Hiei replies the demons were confused. "What's wrong with Hiei he looks pale awe fully red in the face and he's sneezing so much and sweating a lot." The demons replied. Hiei laid back he felt so sick. "Ahh Choo." Hiei replies then he coughed which hurt his throat Hiei undid the mask he took the cup with the straw and drank some he then put the mask back on and then felt awe full. The demons put their swords away and quietly came up towards Hiei so not to scare him. " Hiei." The demons asked Hiei finally noticed the demons. " Yes it's me." Hiei replies hoarsely. " You don't look so good." The demons replied. " I don't feel so good go get my sister Yukina she's downstairs." Hiei replies tears falling down his face he began coughing again. " I'll go get your sister you all watch Hiei don't upset him further if he needs anything get him it, Hiei take it easy. "The first demon replied heading downstairs he saw Kurama Yukina Yusuke Kuwabara Koenma Botan Shizuru. " Yoko Kurama." The demon replied Kurama turned around. " Yes that's me who are you?" Kurama asks. " My name is Loji I came with a few friends of mine who's Yukina?" Loji asks. " I'm her why?" Yukina asks. " Hiei sent me down here to get you he's upstairs he wants you he's been sneezing and coughing badly his voice is hoarse he looks flushed he's crying he wants you." Loji replies. Yukina left she went up stairs she went into Kurama's room she saw the other demons trying to calm Hiei down who was crying. " I'll take it from here you guys thanks you can go downstairs with your friend meet my friends." Yukina replies the demons went downstairs to the livingroom to meet everyone Yukina sat near her brother who was coughing still Yukina took Hiei into her arms. "Shh I know you aren't feeling so good right now do you want to come downstairs with me lay in my arms be with our friends so you won't have to be alone?" Yukina asks softly. " Yes I want to." Hiei replies hoarsely Yukina gently picked her brother up in her arms she swaddled him in a blanket and went downstairs Hiei snuggled near his sister. " Yukina he needs to be in bed." Kurama replies. " He needs me let him stay in my arms please Kurama he's not feeling so good." Yukina replies rocking her brother in her arms. "Alright." Kurama replies Yukina continue to rock Hiei in her arms Hiei had drifted to sleep. " Hiei needs to sleep it's the best thing for him right now." Yukina replies. " Tell Hiei to get well soon will check on him later." The demons replied disappearing back to Makai. Meanwhile The Toguro Brothers were heading to Kurama's house to tempt the Urameshi team. " This year will crush the Urameshi team." Muscles replied. " Yes we will kill them." The elder brother replied Back at Kurama's house Yukina was still rocking Hiei in her arms he was still asleep. " Yukina check his temperature in a little while." Kurama replies suddenly the Toguro brothers appeared in the livingroom. " You guys now Is not a good time." Yusuke replies. " Yusuke Urameshi you Kuwabara Kurama Hiei will be this years special guests if you refused you and everyone else you know will die by my hands." Muscles replies. Yukina looked at her brother she noticed his breathing was very labored and he was extremely hot. " Kurama Hiei's breathing is labored go get the thermometer we should check his temperature." Yukina replies Kurama went upstairs to his room he got the thermometer he went back downstairs and handed it to Yukina she put it in Hiei's left ear it went up and beeped her she looked at the reading her eyes widen in pure shock. " Kurama his temperature is 106.00 it's very high." Yukina replies. " Oh no." Kurama replies in concern. " What about the tournament?" Muscles asked. " Hiei is very sick with the Makai flu his temperature is 106.00 dangerously high you want Hiei to come to the tournament sick as he is he's barely conscious as it is." Kurama replies. " Kurama we've got to get Hiei's temperature down immediately." Yukina replies Kurama Yukina went upstairs Kurama turned the tub to cold water letting it fill up. " I hate to do this to him." Yukina replies. " I know his skin since he's part fire demon can't stand cold its gonna put a shock through his system." Kurama replies. Yukina undressed her brother then she lowered him in the tub Hiei's body went tense he whimpered a lot. " Shh I know too cold Hiei honey but you're temperature is way too high." Yukina replies putting water on his stomach Hiei laid there shivering a lot. Kurama put the thermometer in Hiei's ear it went up and beeped. " Its coming down its down to 103.00 Yukina take him out in half an hour I'll come and check then." Kurama replies leaving the bathroom. Half an hour Later Kurama came back up he entered the bathroom he put the thermometer in Hiei's ear it went up and beeped. "102.55 its down enough take Hiei out now he's shivering badly." Kurama replies Yukina took Hiei out she dried him off she wrapped him in a fluffy towel he leaned his head to his sisters shoulder Yukina took Hiei's sweats and went into Kurama's room she dressed Hiei and then laid him down in bed he was asleep she covered him with a blanket Kurama came in. " He should sleep awhile he will be alright." Kurama replies. Meanwhile Inuyasha Kagome Songo Shippo Miroku they were in Kagome's time. " Hey theirs a house let's go get directions." Kagome replies she knocked on the door Kurama answered. " Who are you all?" Kurama asks. " I'm Kagome this is Inuyasha Songo Shippo and Miroku were lost can we come in?" Kagome asks. "Sure it's still raining outside." Kurama replies letting them in. " I'm Kurama that's Yusuke Kuwabara his older sister Shizuru Keiko Botan Prince Koenma of the spirit world." Kurama replies. " I smell sickness here." Inuyasha replies. " Oh sorry Hiei is sick with the Makai flu right now that's why you smell it please keep it down Hiei is very sick and I don't want him to use his black dragon wave it would kill him when he is so sick at this time." Kurama replies. Yukina came down she met Inuyasha and the others. " This is Yukina Hiei's baby twin sister." Kurama replies Miroku went over to Yukina he kissed her hand. " Would you be interested in baring my son?" Miroku asks Yukina starred in shock Kurama feared Hiei felt it through the Jagan. " Uh oh." Kurama replies. " What?" Inuyasha asks. " I sense Hiei is awake and he's pist and him being sick will not be good." Kurama replies when Hiei stood panting at the wall his mask still on his face he looked mad he blurred towards Miroku his Katana towards Miroku's neck he was angry. " You touch my sister and I'll take your heart out in five seconds and then roast you alive I'll enjoy hearing your screams and torturing you to death and don't think you will stop me I'll do it I am very protective of my little sister and don't think you will have a chance with her she's a Koorime demon from the ice world in Makai and I am as well only that I'm half Koorime and half fire demon from the ice island the forbidden child who was exiled from my race rejected thrown down the cliff to be killed I was only a baby I never knew my mother I was taken away the second I was born wrapped in tape with ancient writings to seal my powers thrown away like a pile of garbage I have a lot of anger bitterness and cold ruthless I am numb of war killing doesn't affect me for I have been killing demons since I was three months old I lost my innocents the second Runi dropped me down the cliff I had no friends thieves found me I bit one of the thieves for I had teeth but were afraid they left me I was alone in Makai it was either learn to survive or be killed and I am a survivor I never known love compassion only killing cold heartless things in life I only had myself to depend on I had no friends until I came to the Nigan area for years I couldn't tell Yukina who I was I felt unworthy of being her older brother I just told her last week she was angry it wasn't until I became sick that she realize she was wrong I love my sister she is the reason I survived for so long the ice elders hate me my very name they know I'm alive for I went back there to look for my mother but she's dead I ran into Runi the women who threw me down she told me of Yukina I left and began my search I am a convicted criminal I Kurama and another demon stole from Koenma's father vault I was gonna take over spirit world and turn the human race into demons but Yusuke stopped me I'm glad he did he saved me and my soul from certain doom It took me along time to trust Yusuke Kuwabara Kurama I don't talk much but I want to start opening up I need my friends and my little sister but what I mostly want is my mother." Hiei replies he dropped his sword from Miroku's neck he fell to his knees Yukina rushed to her brother. " Hiei you still have a fever." Yukina replies Hiei began to sneeze. "Ahh Choo." Hiei replies and it continued. " Koenma I want my mother." Hiei replies through the mask." It's against the rules Hiei my father would be angry at me he's still angry at me disobeying him against his decision to kill Yusuke I haven't been back to spirit world I'm afraid to face my father." Koenma replies. " What about Yusuke?" Miroku asks. " You really want to know because I'm from an evil clan of Raizen descendent an S class Youkai I'm the leader of the Urameshi team." Yusuke replies his eyes glowing. " Can we see what you look like?" Inuyasha asks. " Well okay. " Yusuke replies taking his shirt off he concentrated he felt his demon blood from his father he transformed his hair long ancient markings of Raizen he bared his fangs. Inuyasha Shippo Kagome Songo Miroku had their mouths down in shock. " Wow." Inuyasha replies. " The first time I transformed is when we fought Sensei my hair was more white because my father took over me at the time." Yusuke replies. " Yusuke their something you need to know Inuyasha has a sword called the Tiesaga theirs more his sword broke back in the feudal area and someone took it Inuyasha turned full demon when he feels threaten he didn't know who he was He just kept killing spree the only way for it not to happen is he has the Tiesaga with him or I sit him see Inuyasha has a collar with a magical spell only I can sit him." Kagome replies. " Inuyasha we understand but Hiei would kill you if you went crazy and not with his sword with his black dragon wave that can incinerate anyone no one has ever returned from it on Hiei's forehead is Hiei's third eye his Jagan he had surgery to put it in he can track anyone control the weak minded send messages and receive messages turn into his demon form green with eyes he can use any fire power and it's the reason he can call the black dragon wave see four years ago it was during the dark tournament it was during final fight between our team and Toguro's team Hiei went up against Bui he released the dragon destroying half the stadium including the ring Bui sent the dragon towards Hiei it ate Hiei." Yusuke replies. " It ate him how did he come back?" Inuyasha asks. " Hiei mastered it another words he put the dragon inside his body where he can call it any time he wants there is a draw back to it though after Hiei feels sleepy that he has to go into hibernation for six hours to get his energy back." Kurama replies. " Kurama what about you?" Inuyasha asks. " I was once the legendary fox demon Yoko Kurama I'm the king of thieves I know I look human but trust me I am only half human I can control any plant I choose see during one of my raids it got botched I got shot by a human hunter I left my dying body my soul traveled to the Nigan area into a baby Shiori was carrying I forced out the soul of the child and shaped it to my needs my human mother doesn't know so if I introduced you to her my human name is Shuuichi Minamino." Kurama replies. Yukina was tending to her brother. " Hiei honey you should sleep." Yukina replies. " I try but I either cough or sneeze and it wakes me up." Hiei complains. " Shh I know it will be okay." Yukina replies sitting on the couch with Hiei in her arms he had fallen asleep. "What's wrong with Hiei?" Inuyasha asks. " Hiei has the Makai flu he was in Makai a few days ago it's the demon world." Kurama replies the pager on Hiei's left arm went off. " Hiei you there?" Mukuro replies. " Oh man its Mukuro." Kurama replies. " Who's Mukuro?" Yukina Inuyasha asks. " Hiei's boss he's her heir to her thrown." Kurama replies. " Mukuro what is it you need?" Kurama asks. " I need Hiei back for patrol." Mukuro replies. " Mukuro Hiei can't come back he's sick with the Makai flu he's running a fever sneezing and coughing he's asleep in his sister's arms." Kurama replies. " I need him back now." Mukuro replies. " Hiei won't make it back with out passing out to the ground his fever was too high before it was 106.00 we had to put him in ice water his temperature came down to 102.55 He won't wake up because of the fever." Kurama replies. " Alright he can stay in the human world permanently I will look for a new heir to my thrown tell Hiei thanks for everything he done for me." Mukuro replies. " Thanks Mukuro Hiei wants to stay he needs his friends and his sister Mukuro Hiei said something tonight he said he wants his mother he looked upset about it it's probably because he doesn't feel well." Kurama replies. " Oh no." Mukuro replies. " What?" Kurama asks. " Hiei was here two weeks ago he left last week he said he didn't feel so well he told me he was heading back to Nigan area he was near me I probably will get it now you know Makai flu is contagious Kurama Yusuke you both are half demon you'll get it so will Yukina and anyone else there who's demon you should have isolated Hiei." Mukuro replies. " Okay let us know if you come down with it." Kurama replies. " I will." Mukuro replies hanging up. " Yusuke Inuyasha Yukina we've got a problem all three of us will come down with it Makai flu is contagious Inuyasha you being half demon you have been exposed to it as well symptoms are fever sneezing feeling cold." Kurama replies." Great that's all I need." Inuyasha replies. " The Makai flu last two weeks." Kurama replies. " Kuwabara when Yukina comes down with it you will have to take care of her Hiei will still be sick it takes a week for symptoms to show so in another six days all four of us will come down with it Shizuru Keiko Kagome Miroku you all will have to take care of the rest of us Hiei will be the first over it this will be a month before this is all done." Kurama replies. " We have to sterilized my room the bathroom everywhere that Hiei has been." Kurama replies. Hiei woke up sneezing. " Hiei Mukuro called." Kurama replies. " Oh no I have to go she will send out her army to bring me back." Hiei replies hoarsely." No she isn't she said you can stay in the Nigan area and she also said that she will look for a new heir she said thanks she also mentioned that you weren't feeling so well last week she said Makai flu is contagious now will all come down with it not Keiko Or the others but Yusuke me Yukina Inuyasha will." Kurama replies. Hiei had a sad expression on his face. " Sorry You guys." Hiei replies then coughing. " Hiei we should have insolated you I should have known to." Kurama replies. " Kurama you're mother will find out that you're a demon if you have the Makai flu you'll turn Yoko." Hiei replies hoarsely. " Ugh Hiei is right you guys once I get it I will turn in my Yoko form automatically." Kurama replies. " Will have to hide you." Yusuke replies. " Yusuke what about you when you get it you'll turn Raizen and your mother might find out." Kurama replies. " Hah she won't she's far too out of it anyway." Yusuke replies. " What's that suppose to mean?" Hiei asks hoarsely. " My mother is a drunk she's never been sober in her life last night when I got home she was drinking at our house with her drinking buddies she has her life I go on with my life she isn't home she's out at the bars drinking like she does every night she brings home a different guy every night I fear for her though." Yusuke replies. " Why?" Inuyasha asks. " That I come home finding my mother dead on the floor or she ends up with Aids." Yusuke replies." Aids what's that?" Inuyasha asks. " A merciless virus that is killing thousands in the Nigan area the full name is Acquired Immune deficiency syndrome it attacks the immune system in humans its killed over a thousand people there are drugs to slow the process down but in the end you end up dead with in five years the only way to get it is through body fluid sex with someone who has it dirty needles you cannot get it from drinking from a cup bathroom or the phone if you have cuts on your body can transmit it too." Yusuke replies. " Kagome why have you never told me." Inuyasha asks. " You never asked." Kagome replies. " Miroku Songo I suggest you protect your selves you can get it as well I can for I'm half human and so can Kurama as well." Yusuke replies. " What about Hiei and Yukina?" Kuwabara asks. " No their demons we don't know if Aids can be transmitted to demons luckily though Aids is not air born otherwise the human race would be gone." Yusuke replies. " Hey what about Koenma?" Kurama asks. " That I don't know he's not from earth but the spirit world." Yusuke replies. " I'm sorry to scare you all but this virus exists." Yusuke replies Yukina looked at her brother he was asleep. " He's asleep again." Yukina replies. " Oh man it's late and let's get some sleep." Yusuke replies. " I'll put Hiei in the guest room." Yukina replies getting up she went into the guest room she laid Hiei down she covered him with a blanket and quietly left the room. " Hiei is asleep its really late." Yukina replies. Everyone went to sleep in the living room. During the night demons came from Nakaru Hiei came out for his Jagan sensed the demon. " Who are you?" Hiei asks hoarsely. " I'm Nakaru." Nakaru replies. Hiei was angry. " How dare you come when were sleeping?" Hiei replies angrily. " What's with the mask?" Nakaru asks. " None of your dam business." Hiei replies removing his bandana the Jagan opened Hiei started glowing black flames around him. " What is this he's glowing black flames?" Nakaru asks himself when he felt a message. " This is my black dragon wave running will be your only option and the reason I can talk to you is because of my Jagan I am a telepath I can hear everything you think no one has ever escaped and survived no one has ever returned from my black dragon wave other them me and Mukuro to stop it since she was strong enough but you won't be able to oh and one more thing I've been known to sever heads in half I am a cold blooded killer I am numb from war killing doesn't faze me I am the forbidden child of the Makai now die." Hiei replies severing the link his body releasing the dragon Yusuke Kurama Kuwabara Inuyasha Miroku woke up seeing Hiei and Nakaru fighting." Hiei no." Inuyasha replies. " I'm alright." Hiei replies telepathically. Hiei released the dragon it hit Nakaru Yusuke opened the door and Nakaru was thrown out and incinerated. " Wow Hiei you got him." Inuyasha replies. " Hn I did." Hiei replies putting his bandana back on Hiei sneezed felt tired from the dragon. Miroku undid the beads. " My wind tunnel it's gone thanks Hiei." Miroku replies. " Will Nakaru be back?" Inuyasha asks. " No he can't I sent him into oblivion." Hiei replies hoarsely he collapsed to his knees. " Hiei." Kurama replies. " Put me into bed." Hiei replies Kurama picked Hiei up he put him into bed. " Kurama thanks for being my friend you really care about me what happens to me I appreciate that call Yusuke Kuwabara in here I want to talk to them both." Hiei replies. "Sure Hiei then go to sleep your still sick." Kurama replies. " I'm sorry Yusuke you and Inuyasha are going to end up with it I am just a Bother." Hiei replies sadly. "Shh no your not we care about you so very much your important to us your apart of our team." Kurama replies smiling at him. " Thanks for making me feel wanted apart of a group I've been so lonely with out anyone I want mom though." Hiei replies. " I know you do but she can't Koenma can't go face his father yet." Kurama replies. Yusuke Kuwabara came in. " Hiei you alright?" Yusuke Kuwabara asks." I'm okay listen I want to thank you two for being my friend I've never had friends before I was all alone with out anyone for centuries I had only myself and my tear gem necklace until I lost it during a fight with a demon he sliced it off my neck it fell off the mountain into the river I used my sword into the mountain and blurred to the demon slicing through him he fell dead but I lost my necklace in the river Mukuro somehow found it and gave it back to me after I killed Sigure the guy who put my Jagan in I sliced half of his head off but while I was doing it I sliced my hand off Sigure sliced into my stomach Mukuro put me in the healing tank that is how I survived." Hiei replies. "Wow." Yusuke Kuwabara replies. " I know I haven't been so nice to you guys but I want to learn about the human world I'm curious about it Kurama introduce me into ice cream as I like to call it sweet snow I want to have fun in life when I'm better and you two and Inuyasha's better you might not come down with it." Hiei replies. " You never known." Kurama replies. " What do you have in mind?" Kurama asks. " Pool party." Hiei replies. "Sure but when your over the Makai flu." Kurama replies. " Kuwabara I trust you with my sister you have my blessing to marry her I know you both will be happy ask her I want to give my only sister away." Hiei replies Kuwabara smiled at him. " Alright Hiei you can give your sister away when she and I get married I'm honored to have you that you'll be my brother in law one day." Kuwabara replies Hiei smiled back. " Thanks Kuwabara and I'm sorry for being mean to you and calling you names that you are smart and can you find it in your heart to forgive me?" Hiei asks. " I forgive you don't worry were friends now." Kuwabara replies. " Thanks Kuwabara." Hiei replies. " Hiei you need to sleep." Kurama replies. "Okay I'm sleepy." Hiei replies he laid down and was asleep Kurama covered Hiei with the blanket." How bad was Hiei's childhood?" Kuwabara asks. " Hiei was thrown down the cliff he was just a baby taken away from his mother the second he was born his mother didn't want to the elders didn't give her a choice she even asked them if she could leave with Hiei and Yukina the elders said it wasn't possible Hina was heart broken she was screaming no when Runi threw Hiei down she was very upset she killed herself for the loss of her son I don't know what happen afterward thieves found him as he grew the thieves feared Hiei they abandon him Hiei was all alone after that until he met me." Kurama replies. " So you don't know much about Hiei's past." Kuwabara replies. " No I don't Hiei never talked about it because he never said much he rarely talked he didn't like contact that much but he's opening up more I'm sad that he won't be able to see his mother he really wants to meet her so much I am asking Koenma to bring her back Hiei is sick with the Makai flu he needs comfort to be held." Kurama replies leaving the room. " Koenma I want Hina brought back now." Kurama replies. " It can't be done Kurama I told you that." Koenma replies. " Bring her back or I'll send my blood thirsty plant to you and kill you." Kurama replies angrily shifting forms. "Alright Kurama don't hurt me." Koenma replies shaking a little he used his powers and brought Hina back. " Where am I?" Hina asks. " On Earth." Koenma replies. " Why bring me back my son is gone since the day he fell from the cliff oh my he probably cried the whole way down." Hina replies falling to her knees in anguish Yusuke Kurama Kuwabara Yukina Inuyasha Kagome Miroku Songo Shippo Shizuru Keiko were watching Yukina's mother. " My brother is not dead." Yukina replies. " Yes he is I saw him fall down the cliff." Hina replies tears falling down her face turning into tear gems. " Mom he isn't he's here in the guest room asleep he's sick with the Makai flu you can't see him for two weeks you'll end up with it." Yukina replies. " You're lying my son is dead." Hina replies angrily tears falling down her face when Hiei emerged near the wall. " What's all that noise I'm trying to sleep Yukina shut the person up?" Hiei replies through the mask. "Ahh Choo." Hiei replies. " See mom that is your son." Yukina replies Hina look over at the person she didn't know. " Who is that?" Hina asks. " Mom it's your son it really is." Yukina replies." It can't be possible that he is my son I want proof." Hina demanded Hiei pulled out the necklace around his necklace he slowly walked up to his mother. " Mom it is me I survived the fall I've been alive for centuries it is me mom." Hiei replies Hina had her mouth down in shock. " I can't believe it my son is alive what's your name?" Hina asks. " The thieves named me Hiei." Hiei replies. " Why are you wearing a mask?" Hina asks. " I'm sick with the Makai flu." Hiei replies. " I'm sorry the elders threw you down son can you ever forgive me?" Hina asks. " I forgive you mom." Hiei replies he smiled at his mother. " I would let you hug me but I'm contagious I don't want you to get sick." Hiei replies. "Ahh Choo." Hiei replies he found a tissue he undid the strap to the mask and blew his nose, which was red and it hurt. " Ouch." Hiei complains he put the strap behind his ear. " I feel awe full." Hiei complains he went back to his mother. "Sorry mother I had to blow my nose." Hiei replies. "Shh I understand." Hina replies sitting near her son. Hiei leaned near his mother he began coughing. "I feel yucky." Hiei replies. " I know would you like some soup?" Hina asks. " I really have no appetite right now but I'm a little thirsty." Hiei replies Kurama went into the kitchen he returned with a cup he handed Hiei the cup. Hiei undid the mask he drank from the straw. " Maybe a little soup." Hiei replies putting the mask back on. " Lie down on the couch Hiei mama will make you some." Hina replies she laid her son on the couch she covered him with a blanket. " Watch some Tv your soup will be ready in a few minutes." Hina replied going into the kitchen to make her son some soup. " Hiei how do you really feel?" Yusuke asks. " Terrible I feel so sick I can't stop coughing sneezing I feel really warm I still have a fever I've never been sick before." Hiei replies. " I know you'll start feeling better soon." Kurama replies. " Hiei no one likes being sick but sometimes it happens but were all here to get you well we miss you." Yusuke replies Hina came in with a tray Hiei sat up a little." Thanks mom." Hiei replies she put the tray on her son's lap Hiei too the mask off he began to eat. " This is what I need." Hiei replies he finished Kurama took the tray Hiei put the mask back on he felt tired. " I'm tired Ahh Choo." Hiei replies and it continued Hiei felt sad he wanted to sleep but he just couldn't stop sneezing. " Hiei honey what's the matter?" Hina asks. " I can't sleep I keep on sneezing." Hiei replies. "Shh you want me to hold you tonight?" Hina asks. " Yes mom I want you to." Hiei replies Hina took her son in her arms she began rocking Hiei back and forth Hiei began to fall asleep he close his eyes and drifted to sleep. " He's asleep." Hina replies. " Let him rest he won't get better if he doesn't sleep." Kurama replies. " I don't understand how my son survived the fall it was thousands of miles down." Hina replies. " Hiei somehow survived it was his will that he did but he has had a hard life he was found by thieves he bit one of the thieves he was only a baby he didn't know any better as he grew he learned sword men ship the thieves feared him they left him Hiei was all alone after that without anyone he doesn't talk much keeps to himself had a hard time trusting everyone he can't stand to be touched on his forehead Hiei has a third eye his Jagan it was a painful procedure for the price of the Jagan was never to tell Yukina the truth Hiei screamed while it was being done he was weak after it took years for him to regain the strength he lost he returned to the ice island he ran into Runi she took him to your grave he didn't say anything Runi told him of his sister he left she then realized it was him she ran after him as he was leaving she fell and was crying Hiei tracked Yukina to the Nigan area he met me when I was nine we fought I injured him took him home we then went to rescue my friend then separated until he came to me we stole from spirit world vault Yusuke caught us and we were sentence to work on missions we fought four saint beast went to the dark tournament that is when Hiei first use dragon of the darkness flame it worked but it left his arm burn to a crisp Hiei finally got control of the dragon and we went up against Sensei which was a tough mission after Hiei received a message from Mukuro he fought against the guy who put the Jagan Sigure said if he defeat him he could tell Yukina Hiei's been so numb from war that killing doesn't affect him during that time he was having dreams of being thrown down he had his Katana out he charged towards Sigure Hiei cut his hand off Sigure tried to hurt Hiei he flipped him over Hiei sliced half of Sigure head while Sigure sliced into Hiei's stomach Sigure fell dead since you can't live without a brain Hiei was badly injured he couldn't breath Mukuro handed Hiei his tear gem he didn't take it until later he passed out Mukuro put him in the healing tank she kept Hiei around he became her heir but he doesn't want it he told Yukina that he was her brother a week ago she was angry and wouldn't speak to him it hurt him so much that she wouldn't talk to him Hiei came to me soaking wet shivering for he had no where to live I ran him a bath he was running a fever sneezing coughing Hiei is starting to open up more since we've first met but he has never told me of his past every time I try to get him to open up he blurs like he's hiding something and it must be painful." Kurama replies. " What could it be?" Hina asks. " I don't know." Kurama replies Hiei woke up hearing talking. " I'm trying to sleep you all are talking to loud." Hiei replies. " Hiei what happen when you were younger?" Hina asks. Hiei frowned. " No I won't talk about it leave me alone about my past." Hiei replies they could see his pain Hiei felt sad he disappeared to the guest room he close the door he laid on the bed close to tears. " I can't tell them about it I'm too ashamed for anyone to know that after I had my Jagan surgery it was during the time I was heading to the island I was raped by a demon women I was weak at the time for I still didn't recover from the surgery I had no idea what she was doing to me I didn't understand why she ripped clothes off forcing me to have sex when I didn't know what it was." Hiei replies tears falling down his face turning into tear gems. Hina entered the guest room. " Hiei please talk to me Tell me it will help I'm here for you honey." Hina replies softly. " No I don't ever what to talk about it I won't I can't I don't want to relive it again I've buried it along with my feelings along time ago." Hiei replies. " Hiei you can't keep this bottle up this pain it will hurt you more and will eat at you making you feel worse please son unburden you're self." Hina replies. " I can't relive what happen to me I barely survived the pain of what happen I almost couldn't go on living because of it I tried to kill myself over it I had no will to live the truth is mom it was after my surgery for my Jagan I was very weak I was sleeping in a tree while I was asleep a demon women hopped up to where I was she held me against my will she forced her self on me undoing my clothes mom she raped me I couldn't stop her for I wasn't strong enough for I was still weak from surgery at the time I didn't understand what she was doing to me I was clueless after she left I was upset I couldn't cry I took my anger out on others I became bitter stop talking for a long while not trusting anyone I've never been held felt love or compassion no one has ever talked to me when I needed someone their for me but I just had myself I can't stand to be touched I don't like contact very much I get frighten when anyone touches me you I don't mind because you're my mother and Yukina I don't mind either because she's my sister emotions are too complicated for me to understand I don't think I could be with anyone I would be too afraid to trust anyone maybe when I feel ready to but I may never since I was all alone isolated never felt love or wanted I don't understand what love is I love you mom and I love my sister but what is love?" Hiei asks. " Hiei honey when I met your father I had little flutters in my stomach its about feelings I know you can't understand because no one was there to show you what love is that was my job but I wasn't there for you like I should have been I'm sorry I failed you Hiei I'm so sorry." Hina replies. " I love you mom and thanks for having me and my sister." Hiei replies hugging his mother he felt comfort from this all the pain in his heart melting this was what he needed comfort from his mother. " I love you too son now you better get some sleep so you can start to get better." Hina replies Hiei laid in his mother's arms he fell asleep. " He's so precious my little boy is so sweet and special I wish the elders would make an amends with us but I don't see that happening." Hina replies sadly. Inuyasha came in. "Shh Hiei is asleep he's still needs to rest." Hina replies. " I have to talk to Hiei it's important back in the feudal area someone took the Tiesaga I have been trying to find it back then but then I ended up here now I feel my demon blood coursing more I am gonna change soon." Inuyasha replies. " I see Hiei wake up." Hina replies softly Hiei slowly woke up. " Yes Mother?" Hiei asks. " Inuyasha is here to talk." Hina replies. " Alright mom can you leave us too alone?" Hiei asks. "Sure." Hina replies she laid Hiei in bed she left. " Please don't make this too long I'm not feeling so good." Hiei replies hoarsely. " I'm sorry I should wait until you're better." Inuyasha replies. "Ahh Choo." Hiei replies he got a tissue undid the mask he blew his nose then put the strap back on. " Hiei my Tiesaga was taken back in the feudal area since then I've felt my demon blood changing if I get angry it will happen." Inuyasha replies. " Inuyasha I will have to kill you with my black dragon wave I can't let myself my mother sister my friends get hurt by you, you have got to go get your sword back." Hiei replies. " Can you come with me?" Inuyasha asks. " I can't I feel awe full as it is." Hiei replies when Kagome came in. " Inuyasha Sesshoumauru came he brought your sword here." Kagome replies handing him his sword. " Thanks Kagome." Inuyasha replies. " See now you've got you're sword no worry." Hiei replies he coughed then. "Ahh Choo." Hiei replies. " Go get my mother I can't sleep." Hiei replies Kagome went to get Hina she came in. " Hiei honey you need to sleep right now you're never gonna get better with everyone Waking you." Hina replies sitting on the bed she took her son in her arms Hiei drifted to sleep. " I wasn't done talking to Hiei." Inuyasha replies." Sorry Inuyasha but Hiei really needs to sleep he'll never get better if we keep waking him." Hina replies. " I understand." Inuyasha replies as he and Kagome left the room Yukina came in. "How is my brother?" Yukina asks. " Still feverish he needs to sleep he was sneezing while he was talking to Inuyasha." Hina replies. " Yusuke Kuwabara Kurama they miss him they all look so lost." Yukina replies. "Ahh that's cute." Hina replies when the ice elders appeared. " Hina you're alive but how?" The elders asked. " Koenma brought me back what are you all doing here?" Hina asks angrily. " We know you're angry at us for what we did to your son." The elders replied. " My son was all alone without anyone he's never known love compassion it was my job as his mother to teach him but you forced me to abandon him he's been upset angry bitter that it drove him to do bad things how could he know right from wrong when no one was their to teach him he's was all alone for centuries he's got a Jagan in his forehead which was painful procedure to go through he was weak after that a demon women raped him he couldn't fend her off it scared him that he couldn't find it in himself to cry over it he was clueless what she did to him Hiei closed up didn't talk for a long while buried his feelings inside himself for a long time he couldn't trust anyone afraid to be hurt but when he met Kurama Yusuke Kuwabara he changed started to trust them and it was good for him he started talking more Kurama introduced him to the human world he loves ice cream but Kurama told me he's been asking for me he's sick with the Makai flu he needs me I'll wake him if you want to talk to him don't upset him and make him cry." Hina replies. " Okay." The elders replied." Hiei honey the ice elders are here." Hina replies Hiei slowly woke up he began sneezing. " Ahh Choo." Hiei replies. " Elders why did you force my mother to abandon me you all never gave me a chance I was all alone no one took care of me the thieves didn't take good care of me they didn't feed me I was so thin as a child I was starving half to death I had to steal food just to survive it was either that or dying from starvation the thieves left me they were afraid of me I was alone after that I traveled around Makai demons were after me they tried to kill me I lost my tear gem necklace during a fight I was so upset that I lost it that I wanted to find it I went to a doctor to have the Jagan put in it hurt so much I screamed while it was being done after I was weak I left then that a women raped me I was so upset inside but couldn't find it in myself to break down and cry I left and took my anger out on others I didn't mean to I was just upset for what that women did to me no one was there to comfort me over it I had just myself all I ever wanted is my mother I needed her since the day I was born I've always felt sad that I never knew her I've never been held felt love emotions confused me I don't understand them very well I've grown changed since I was born I have friends and my mother and sister they care about me what happens to me I am happy for the first time in my life mom my sister and my friends can be their for me I need my friends and family I feel love and most important to me feeling wanted that makes me happy that I have people who care about me elders I don't hate you all for what you did to me I think that is the reason when I came back to the island I didn't hurt you guys I felt it wasn't important any longer but you guys ran away from me that hurt my feelings it made me sad that you didn't want to be near me I ran into Runi she took me to my mother's tomb she told me about Yukina I left and began my search for my sister I tracked her to the Nigan area where I met Kurama then a year later I met Yusuke Kuwabara and everyone else their my friends Elders I forgive you." Hiei replies. " Were sorry Hiei we were so wrong and thanks for forgiving us?" The elders replied. "Ahh Choo." Hiei replies. " Hiei you alright?" The elders asked in concern. " No I don't feel good I have the Makai flu." Hiei replies. " Oh dear get well soon." The elders replied. " I will I'm tired." Hiei replies. " Get some rest." The elders replied Hiei drifted to sleep. " Hina take care of your son you were right we were wrong we shouldn't have dropped your son as of right now we will never drop another child again." The elders replied. " Good now you better go." Hina replies the elders disappeared back to the ice island. Hina kissed her son's forehead. " Get well Hiei honey I want to get to know my own son." Hina replies softly Hiei snuggled deeper into his mother's arms she smiled at him. "He's so precious." Hina replies cradling her son. Four days later Hiei was still asleep in his mother's arm he woke up he felt a lot better his nose felt clear he felt cool his throat felt better Hiei took the mask off he went out to the living room. " Hiei you look all better." Kurama replies. " I am I feel great." Hiei replies smiling at his friends. " I haven't trained in a while I'll be out back." Hiei replies he blurred and was outside. " He's very fast." Inuyasha Miroku replies. " You want to see him practice?" Kurama asks. "Sure." Inuyasha replies as they all went out to the back yard. Hiei was training Inuyasha Miroku's mouth dropped in shocked. " He's good." Inuyasha replies. " Hiei is a master sword men and he usta be an assassin he's been training since he was two weeks old." Kurama replies. " That young?" Miroku asks. " Yes." Kurama replies. Hiei's sword produced green flame he pointed it at the tree." Sword of the darkness flame." Hiei replies setting the tree on fire. " Hiei my tree." Kurama replies. " Yukina." Hiei replies she came. " Hiei you're well." Yukina replies. " Douse the fire. Hiei replies Yukina use her ice powers the flame was out. " Thanks sis sorry Kurama." Hiei replies putting his sword in his holster. " I'm starving." Hiei replies he blurred went into the refrigerator found his sweet snow he dished out a bowl then ate some and cleaned the bowl and put it in the dishwasher he then made a sand which he ate then clean his plate. " I feel better since I ate I was hungry." Hiei replies he went into the living room everyone was there. " Hey guys." Hiei replies. " Hiei come sit for awhile." Yusuke replies Hiei sat down. " Mom's still asleep." Hiei replies. " She's exhausted from taking care of you." Yukina replies. Hiei's Jagan opened "I sense a demon." Hiei replied that is when he noticed Kagome Inuyasha missing. " Something is not right." Hiei replies. Miroku ran in. " Inuyasha is in Makai he's terrorizing the demon world." Miroku replies. " Oh my he must have changed into his demon form." Hiei replies he blurs and was gone. " Miroku did Inuyasha hurt any humans?" Yusuke asks. " No why?" Miroku asks. " It is forbidden for a demon to kill humans." Koenma replies. Kagome was concerned. "We've got to stop him he could get killed." Kagome replies. " But Hiei if anyone can track Inuyasha down it is Hiei he will bring him back." Kurama replies when Hiei returned with Inuyasha in a tight bar hold. " Grrrr." Inuyasha replies. " It took me a while but I got him." Hiei replies. " How?" Kagome asks. " My Jagan." Hiei replies. "Float Inuyasha in the air." Kagome replies. " Why?" Hiei asks. " Inuyasha has a necklace I can control him with it if I say it now you will be down to the ground too." Kagome replies. Hiei used his mind he floated Inuyasha in the air. " Inuyasha sit boy." Kagome replies Inuyasha fell to the ground he got up but still in full form. " Try one more time." Miroku replies. " Sit Inuyasha." Kagome replies he fell again he sat up. " Would you stop that?" Inuyasha grumbles. "Sorry but we had to change you back to normal." Kagome replies handing Inuyasha his sword. " Inuyasha we can't let you turn full demon again you could hurt humans it is forbidden for demons to kill humans." Koenma replies. " I was in Makai I found the portal and fought demons Hiei tried to stop me I almost sliced into him." Inuyasha replies. " No more or Yusuke will have to arrest you and then I'll have to face my father." Koenma replies. " Inuyasha I would have used my black dragon wave on you and you would be dead their would be no second chances to come back." Hiei replies. " I understand." Inuyasha replies Hina woke up she came out. " Hiei I woke up and you were gone your all better?" Hina asks. " Yes mother." Hiei replies Hina sat near her son. King Enma appeared. " I'm here for Yusuke Urameshi he has to be killed." King Enma replies. " He's our friend and our leader please spare him it would hurt Keiko more." Kurama replies Keiko Yusuke came in Yusuke freaked. " No King Enma please I don't want to die please I just want to live in peace what about Keiko my mother she is a drunk I can't leave her just yet she is out of it as it is I have to get her help for drinking." Yusuke replies. " Alright you can live I will no longer be hunting for you you've done good work for the spirit world and your right your mother and Keiko still need you and I don't want to upset Keiko or your friends." King Enma replies. " Thanks Sir." Yusuke replies. " Koenma you have to return so does Botan George is swamped with work since you left." King Enma replies. " Yes father." Koenma replies. King Enma disappeared. " Well guys its time for me to go home I'll send the Urameshi team on their next mission soon." Koenma replies disappearing back to Spirit world. " Hey we've got a tournament to train for." Yusuke replies. " That's right Muscles came a week ago will enter and win." Kurama Hiei replies. " Were short one person though since Genkai has died." Yusuke replies. "Inuyasha could." Kagome replies. " Yes he could but since he keeps turning into full Demon when you loose that sword." Yusuke replies. " I won't loose my sword so I won't change." Inuyasha replies. " Okay you'll be our fifth member but do not loose that sword." Hiei replies. " I won't." Inuyasha replies. " Okay Miroku Keiko Yukina Hina Kagome Shizuru you are the Urameshi cheering squad Inuyasha Hiei and Kurama will have to prepare you for this dark tournament and it won't be easy it will be hard." Yusuke replies. Hiei Kurama Inuyasha left to train. Hiei and Inuyasha stood in front of each other. " Inuyasha you must take this very seriously this is the dark tournament and it won't be easy it will be difficult to do are you ready." Hiei replies. " Yes." Inuyasha replies taking his Tiesaga it grew. " What the heck?" Hiei asks. " This sword can cut one hundred demons if I see the wind scar I also can use my claws call iron reveal soul stealer theirs one more thing each month since I'm half dog half human I turn into a human loosing all my powers its during a new moon." Inuyasha replies. " Okay I think it be better for separate training." Hiei replies. " Sure why don't we train together but not fight." Inuyasha replies. " Okay." Hiei replies taking his Katana sword out he started sword techniques. " I am the anchor of the team because during the last dark tournament we were at I won all my matches Kuwabara only won two I hope Yusuke prepares him enough with out Genkai this time it will be difficult." Hiei replies Hiei cut into the tree he blur upward and down taking his sword he came towards the ground full speed he landed on his feet like a cat his sword in his hand. " Okay time for dragon techniques." Hiei replies he removed his bandana the Jagan open. Hiei began glowing black flames the sky was red the black flames hit the trees. Miroku showed up. " What's going on?" Miroku asks. " Hiei's dragon wave." Inuyasha replies. " Dragon of the darkness flame." Hiei replies pointing the dragon at the tree it was incinerated. " Wow." Miroku Inuyasha replies. " My dragon cannot be stopped all my opponents at the tournament won't be able to stop me." Hiei replies he put his bandana on put his sword in his holster and walked towards Inuyasha and Miroku. " Okay Inuyasha your turn I will watch and will criticize to see how you do." Hiei replies. Inuyasha took his sword out. "But there are no demons." Inuyasha replies. " Pretend there are." Hiei replies. Inuyasha felt the wind scar he sliced into the tree Hiei Miroku watched. " Pretty good." Hiei replies. " Thanks." Inuyasha replies. Yusuke Kurama Kuwabara came up to Hiei Inuyasha. " How's he doing?" Kurama asks. " Pretty good he's unbeatable." Hiei replies. " How's Kuwabara's training?" Hiei asks. " He's getting better." Yusuke replies. " Good." Hiei replies. A month later it was time to leave for the tournament. " Okay Team Urameshi its time for this years dark tournament will win." Yusuke replies. " Team Urameshi are you ready to kick The Toguro Brother's butt." Yusuke replies. " Yeah." Kurama Inuyasha Hiei Kuwabara replies as they all left Hiei was near his mother. " Hiei you be careful." Hina replies. " Don't worry mother the last time I was at the dark tournament no one could beat me they tried but I won all my matches I am very strong." Hiei replies. " Alright son I'll cheer you on and your teammates." Hina replies smiling at her son. They got on the boat. " Get on the boat anyone late will send out a hit man standard rules of the tournament." The pirate man replied. Yusuke Kurama and everyone else got on Shiori was a little frightened so was Hina demons came near Hina and Shiori. " Ahh team Urameshi all of them will die.' The demons replied Hina and Shiori were shaking the first demon came up to Hina he sniffed her. "Ahh Koorime demon from the ice island world." The demon replies when he felt his neck sliced blood gushed out and the demon fell dead Hiei came up to the demon he pulled his sword out wiping it clean. " Get away from my mother and Kurama's mother if you harm them you'll answer to me." Hiei replies. " Hah Hiei the forbidden child you were heir to Mukuro's thrown he was going to be so powerful once he had taken over he was gonna own fifty percent of her land." The demons replied afraid of Hiei. " Get away from my mother don't test me it is true I was Mukuro's heir to her thrown I'm now an S class Youkai I learn all from her I've grown in my powers and unless you don't want me to fry your pathetic ass you all are nothing but low class demons you mean nothing to me I rather be with my friends and family people who care about me part of a group now get away from my family and friends before I kill you all don't test me I have very low tolerance for demons like you." Hiei replies. The demons ran away in fright. " Hiei is what they said true you were Mukuro's heir to her thrown?" Hina asks. " Yes mother I was but I have no wish to rule her land you, my sister, Yusuke Kurama Kuwabara his sister Keiko Koenma Botan are my friends they made me feel wanted apart of a group they all care about me." Hiei replies. The captain made an announcement. " Each member will fight to determine the winner first is Urameshi." The pirate captain replied. " I'll go." Hiei replies walking off. Hiei was on the plat form. " Guys I suggest we take cover." Kurama replies. " Why will be okay." Miroku replies. " No we won't if I know Hiei he will use his darkness technique." Kurama replies. " Darkness technique?" Inuyasha asks. " Guess you'll have to watch." Kurama replies Kuwabara and Yusuke were freaking. " Great were all dead." Yusuke replies. " Hiei is gonna incinerate us." Kuwabara replies. " I don't understand." Hina replies. Meanwhile Hiei was up on the plate form " What ever you do Inuyasha the rest of you if black flames come near you, do not let it touch you for it will incinerate you." Kurama replies. Hiei removed his bandana the Jagan opened. " Hn demons of lower class." Hiei replies his Jagan glowed. The first demon came near Hiei he put his hand up stopping the demon. " How is that possible he just stop the demon with his hand." Inuyasha replies. " Ever since the last dark tournament Hiei got control of the dragon wave his body is hot all the time kind of like smolder Hiei can also absorb energy." Kurama replies. " Hiei's attack is on its way." Shizuru replies Hiei incinerated the demon. " Come on you call this testing me this is pathetic." Hiei replies glowing in black flames the whole sky was red and black flames came out. " Watch closely Hiei is very fast in his attacks." Kurama replies the sky turned red long black flames hit the ocean Hina stood in shock she had no idea her son was capable of this. Inuyasha Miroku Songo had their mouths down in shock. " Gee." Kuwabara replies. Hiei jumped in the air. " Hiei can fly?" Hina asks. " Yes he can." Kurama replies the dragon came out of Hiei's body and went to its target it hit the demons destroying the plate form. " Hiei." Hina replies when her son appeared in front of his mother. " I got them." Hiei shakily replies his whole body was shaking. Yusuke and everyone came towards Hiei. " Hiei you alright?" Kurama asks. " Tired so tired." Hiei replies Inuyasha Miroku noticed Hiei was shaking. " Hiei you're shaking." Miroku replies. " I used a lot of energy in that attack it will require me being in hibernation I may not wake up in time to fight it could be days months when I'll wake Yusuke Kuwabara Kurama listen closely when I wake up and I find you all loose I will never forgive you Miroku you will take my place." Hiei replied when Hiei's body gave out and he collapsed and past out. " He's out like that." Hina replies. " Crap we need him he's the only one with that dragon attack did Hiei say it could be days months before he wakes?" Yusuke asks. " Yes he did he used all of his energy." Kurama replies. " We haven't trained Miroku." Yusuke replies. " Damnit Hiei why did you go to the plat form when we need you." Yusuke replies Hina picked her son up from the ground she held him in her arms and began rocking him gently the boat docked and they all got off the boat Hina held her son. " Don't worry he'll wake in six hours." Kurama replies Six months later Hiei woke up he felt recharged. " Yusuke I'm up and ready to fight." Hiei replies. " Good cause our fight is in an hour." Yusuke replies getting ready. " Hiei you remember the last time." Yusuke replies. " Yes I do the stadium was half destroy by my dragon wave I meant business." Hiei replies. "Why what happen during the last tournament?" Inuyasha Miroku asks. " Hiei went up against Bui Hiei use his dragon wave this was before he mastered it he let it loose and it destroyed half the stadium everyone was running for their lives the dragon ate half the people in the stands Bui fought off the dragon and he sent it back to Hiei eating him whole Hiei consumed the dragon in his body he finally mastered it he was smoldering and unbeatable Bui tried to beat Hiei by punching him but Hiei was unaffected Hiei sent his dragon towards Bui injuring him he asked Hiei to kill him Hiei said no he said he doesn't take orders from anyone he beats and then was claimed the winner Hiei walked over we were all freaked out because Hiei can use a dragon he was exhausted he talked and then past out." Yusuke replies. " Gee he could destroy half the stadium my wind tunnel can't do that." Miroku replies. " Hiei's Black dragon wave is a thousand times worse it takes everything out in its path." Kurama replies. Hiei the others went to the stadium. " We've won all our matches you've been asleep for months." Yusuke replies." I want to go first." Hiei replies. " Sure." Yusuke replies. " Miroku thanks for taking Hiei's place let him finish." Yusuke replies. "Sure." Miroku replies. Juri was waiting." The final fight has Begun Urameshi verses Toguro team first up Hiei versus Bui." Jeri replies. Bui walked on the field Hiei walked on as well. Hina was next to Yukina were nervous. " My son is fighting." Hina replies to herself she feared she would lose him for good. Hiei and Bui began Hiei blurred Bui conquer up his Axe he charged towards Hiei. " Hiei move." Hina replies in fear the Axe came near Hiei but Hiei put his hand out stopping it he set in on fire incinerating it. " Is that your best Bui?" Hiei replies. Bui removed his armor and his helmet Bui ran towards Hiei punching him in the face Hiei was unaffected he opened his eyes. " Nice." Hiei replies Bui kept hitting Hiei he didn't move that is when he saw the dragon in Hiei's Jagan. " Explain." Bui replies. " No one had the courage the bravery to master the dragon but I did because I am the dragon." Hiei replies Hiei let the dragon loose it smacked into Bui he flew to the seats crashing Hiei blurred to where Bui is. " Kill me you you've beaten me yet again." Bui replies. " No if you want to die kill you're self." Hiei replies he blurs to the fighting arena. " Ten Hiei is the winner." Juri replies Hiei walked off to where his team was. " Way to go Hiei." Yusuke Inuyasha Kurama replies. " Why don't you go twenty paces that way beat them all?" Kuwabara replies. Hiei was shaking. " That's against the rules besides my time limit expired." Hiei replies. " Expired." Yusuke replies. " I used up a lot of energy in that attack." Hiei replies he yawned. " I will required hibernation to get it back think you can find a safe place for my body where it won't get stepped on." Hiei replies. " Hibernation." Yusuke replies. " Fancy way of being lazy." Kuwabara replies. Hiei pointed a finger at Yusuke Kuwabara. " Listen to me closely as you can I am trusting you two because I have no other choice take care of the Toguro brothers if I wake up and find you lost I will kill you all." Hiei replies he fell back and past out Yusuke laughed. " That's Hiei for you he faints but still has time for threats." Yusuke replies. " You mean nothing will wake him up?" Inuyasha asks. " No he will be out for six hours." Kurama replies picking Hiei up. " I'll take him to his mother." Kurama replies. " Man when Hiei is serious he let's you know." Yusuke replies. " Man half the stadium is gone." Inuyasha replies. " There will be a short break while we get a new ring." Juri replies. Hina laid her son on the bed. " He did great." Hina replies. " Yes he did." Yusuke replies Hiei woke up. " Hey did we win?" Hiei asks. " No we haven't started yet Hiei you destroyed the ring." Yusuke replies. " Good I didn't miss it but I'm hungry." Hiei replies. Kurama fixed Hiei something to eat he ate. " Thanks Kurama." Hiei replies. " You're welcome Hiei." Kurama replies. Yusuke came in. " Were ready but Kurama isn't feel so good I think he has the Makai flu." Yusuke replies. " Where is he?" Hiei asks. " Lying down in the nurses office his mother is there he's in Yoko form though." Yusuke replies he suddenly felt dizzy. " Yusuke you okay?" Hiei asks. " No really dizzy." Yusuke replies he collapsed Hiei got up. " He's burning up." Hiei replies picking him up laying him on the table. " Mom Take care of Yusuke I'll have to fight muscles." Hiei replies. " No son he could kill you." Hina replies. " I'll be fine." Hiei replies walking off Hiei went into the arena. " Kuwabara go get Keiko Yusuke can't fight." Hiei replies. "Why can't he?" Kuwabara asks. " Because he came down with the Makai flu and so has Kurama both are sick." Hiei replies. "Who's gonna fight muscles?" Kuwabara asks. " I am." Hiei replies up in the stands Keiko notice Yusuke wasn't there. " Something is wrong." Keiko replies she went down and found Hina with Yusuke who was lying on the bed. "What's the matter with Yusuke did Muscles kill him?" Keiko asks. " No he came down with the Makai flu he's burning up badly Kurama has it too." Hina replies. " I'll take care of Yusuke go make sure Hiei is alright." Keiko replies Hina left she went to the stadium she found Kuwabara and Hiei arguing she went to sit near Yukina. Hiei blurred onto the plate form he walked so did Muscles. " So I get to fight you little one." Muscles replies. " Don't call me that." Hiei snapped taking his cloak off Muscles grew to 120 percent Hina freaked. " He is bigger then Hiei he's outmatched theirs no way Hiei can win." Hina replies near tears. " Hiei is a good strong fighter don't worry mother." Yukina replies holding her hand. " Please be okay Hiei honey my dear brother." Yukina replies softly Muscles charged towards Hiei he blurred around trying to get away. " He's fast." Muscles replies shoot energy out towards Hiei he blurred in front of Muscles he smiles and disappears the energy hits Muscles Hiei blurred down to the ground Muscles started throwing blocks towards Hiei he just kept blurring and he used fire powers to stop them. " Dam it." Muscles replies. " Come on is this your best Muscles this is pathetic." Hiei replies when he noticed the block heading for him he blurred away in time and decided to bring his attack now. " Muscles no matter how much strength you use it won't stop me you think you will be able to stop my dragon even if you send it towards me I'll just eat it I'm its master you can't destroy me with it theirs no way you could." Hiei replies removing his bandana the Jagan opened Hiei was encircled with dark flames the sky was red black flames came down from the sky hitting the ground and the water. " Ready muscles think you can stop it I like to see you try." Hiei replies he charged. " Black Dragon wave." Hiei replies the dragon came out and headed towards muscles it smacked him into the ground eating him he was incinerated. " Muscles won't be coming back so Hiei is the winner the winners of this years dark tournament is the Urameshi team." Juri replies. Up in the stands Hina stood shocked. " He did my son won with out getting killed." Hina replies she along with everyone ran down to where the Urameshi team was Hiei had gotten off the plate form Hina ran to her son hugging him. " You did great son I'm so proud of you." Hina replies Hiei smiled at his mother. " Thanks mother." Hiei replies Yukina hugged her brother. " Congratulations Hiei honey you did awesome." Yukina replies smiling at him. " We really should check on Kurama and Yusuke both are sick with the Makai flu." Hiei replies as they walked off the arena Keiko came out. " Yusuke is eating some soup so is Kurama both are okay." Keiko replies. " That's good, tell Yusuke we won this years tournament." Hiei replies. " Who went up against Muscles?" Keiko asks. " I did it only lasted twenty minutes once I brought out my technique." Hiei replies he started feeling the effects of the dragon wave. " Hiei you alright?" Hina asks when her son fell back and past out. " He fainted." Hina replies. " The dragon wave requires a lot of energy he needs sleep in order to get it back he's in hibernation for six hours." Yukina replies Hina picked her son up in her arms he didn't move. " Don't worry he won't wake up." Yukina replies Keiko came out carrying Yusuke Shiori carried Kurama. " Let's go home." Keiko replies as they left onto the boat heading home. " Guys I don't think we have to worry about Muscles Toguro any more." Kuwabara replies. " How come?" Keiko asks. " Hiei sent him into oblivion theirs no way he can come back from that." Kuwabara replies. " This is great." Kuwabara replies as the Yu, Yu team headed home and now with there lives. 


End file.
